


Alola, Alola

by gurom_i



Category: Pokemon, Pokemon Moon - Fandom, Pokemon Sun - Fandom, Pokemon Sun and Moon - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurom_i/pseuds/gurom_i
Summary: Alola is not only the name of the island region, but is also a greeting according to the natives.  However, sometimes it can mean good-bye. Sometimes, that good-bye is heart wrenching.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic with Protag and ya boi Guzma. Protag is 18+ of course! Might continue if this gets a lot of likes.

She stared out onto the shore. Her legs dangled off the cliff, feeling the ocean sprays as the waves crashed against the edges. She sighed heavily.

“Where have you gone, Guzma?”

It’s been a month since their last battle, after Team Skull had fallen apart. Guzma had nothing left, but he was still determined to defeat the Champion, Moon.

Moon felt tears swelling up in her eyes. She didn’t know why she was so upset, so distraught over him. After all he was the leader of a gang and a criminal who stole others’ Pokemon. He also did help Lusamine open up the Ultra Beast wormhole that almost destroyed the Alola region.

Maybe she just misses him?

That must be it, of course. But was there really a need for tears?

Moon’s Primarina, nuzzled her hand gently, trying to reassure her trainer. She even began to hum a beautiful melody. 

Moon patted the Primarina's head and fed her a rainbow bean, “I’m alright. Just thinking too hard.”

\--------------------

“Well yeah, he had a Wimpod. It evolved into his Golisopod.” Plumeria paused to blow a bubble from her gum, “Why?”

“J-just wondering... I need to uh, fill my Pokedex!” Moon didn’t want to seem too suspicious, but Plumeria always made her feel nervous. 

“Hmph, well whatever. Anything else you need?” Plumeria crossed her arms. 

“No thank you! See you later!” Moon rushed out of the trailer as fast as she could.

No one needed to know her plan. She felt crazy that she was about to really enact upon it.

“Your bezzzt bet izzz Route 8 to find Wimpod!” The Rotomdex announced.

“Route 8? Not too far, I guess...” Moon put the Rotomdex away and brought out her pager to call a Charizard.

The Charizard flew in a few minutes later and landed next to her. It roared loudly and shook its head. Moon put on her gear and climbed on top of the large fire lizard.

“Take me to Route 8, please!” She held on tight to it’s saddle.

The Charizard roared again and took off into the sky. To Akala Island they go.

\--------------------

Moon felt a bit sick when the Charizard landed. She didn’t like flying anywhere but she didn’t want to get a boat either. She fed the Charizard a rainbow bean as payment and it flew off to attend to another trainer in need. 

She checked into the nearby motel because knowing Wimpods, she’s most likely going to be there all night. 

After getting into her room, she unpacked some of her gear and prepared herself for the long bug hunt. She made her way to shore and she waited on the rocks patiently for a Wimpod to come out of its hole.

It had been several hours later and the sun was setting against the horizon. Moon was exhausted but she couldn’t give up. Her body felt numb from laying against the rocks for hours and her hair was dry from the salty ocean breeze. 

There was tiny squeaks echoing from the Wimpod hole. Moon perked her head up. 

“Could it be?” She thought.

And there it was. A Wimpod had scuttled out of its hole, looking around anxiously to make sure there were no predators around. 

“Alright, here’s my chance!” Moon got up slowly, but it still made her dizzy as the blood rushed up to her head. She tried not to let it faze her. She needed to concentrate!

She started slowly crawling towards the Wimpod, the ground being rough on her delicate knees and hands.

The Wimpod sniffed around again, wary of the trainer nearby. As Moon got closer to it, the Wimpod turned around to face her. It’s eyes widened and it scurried off. Moon got up to chase after it, but she was too late as it had scuttled back into it’s hole. Moon had tripped and fell onto the ground, right in front of it’s hole, scrapping her knees and arms. She felt the pain and tears swelling up in her eyes.

“What the hell are ya even doin’?!” That voice sounded so familiar.

Moon slowly got up, hissing quietly at the pain. She looked around behind her to see a tall hunched over figure standing a few feet away from her. His hair was white and messier than usual. He didn’t wear his signature yellow glasses either. The bags under his eyes were heavier.

“G-Guzma?” Moon choked, trying to hold back tears.

The man walked closer, looming over her. “Look what mess you’ve gotten into. Champion and can’t even catch a damn Wimpod.” He shook his head. 

Moon sniffled as the tears finally poured down her face. Guzma was surprised, finding the trainer’s arm wrapped around him tightly and her tear soaked face buried in his white shirt. 

“C-C’mon, you’re getting blood and tears on me, geez kid.” Guzma tried to pull her off of him, but she held on tighter than a Komala. 

Guzma sighed, but was somewhat pleased to hear the muffled cries of his name coming from Moon. 

“G-Guzma...” She sobbed. 

Guzma sighed even heavier this time. “Crying over not catching a Wimpod? Damn, kid.” He tried to pry her off one more time. 

Moon let go of the former Team Skull boss and wiped her tears. The blood on her arms and knees were smeared but still stung. 

“I’m sorry...” She sniffled.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” Guzma began heading to the motel where Moon was staying for the night. She followed behind him quietly..


End file.
